19 and 21
by CommanderDirkCogburn
Summary: Nuke smut. I felt like writing this as a small break from my other story. Basically it's Luke's 21st birthday and Nick realises he is heteroflexible. (Look up urban dictionary meaning!) and Lukey boy is just a horn dog :) Also my writing is quite bland in this compared to my other content, so I apologise. This'll be a short story, only 2 or 3 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

19 and 21

Nick checked the time on his phone. He was face down on his bed, the sheets were all messy as he had kicked and pulled them hastily over himself. The nineteen year old boy had been crying. The girl he had been crushing on for years had finally agreed to date him, but when he had gone over to her house that day to invite her to his best friend's birthday, he had seen Mike's car parked out the front.

Mike was the asshole who seemed to turn up uninvited at everyone's events. Everyone seemed to admire him though, only Nick thought he was an asshole.

A distraught Nick had sought refuge at his best friend's house. Luke was two years older and today was his twenty first birthday.

"Hey, man… Nick. She was a slut, alright? You'll meet another girl".

There was one thing that Nick could always identify with Luke. It was that his ability to comfort others was the worst. Luke was the most carefree person the dark haired boy knew, of course he found it a struggle to sympathise.

Luke was a lady's man, Nick had seen evidence of this throughout his life. The one story that always came to mind when Nick thought about Luke was when the young man had got his licence.

"We can go crusin' for babes now", Luke had said to Nick. Instead Nick had found himself stuck at home every weekend, having been stood up by his "bro". The one time Nick finally got to go "cruising" with Luke, and he was greeted to a bunch of used condoms on the passenger seat floor.

Nick had expected to spend Luke's birthday drinking at his dad's shed. At least that's what Luke had told him. "Yeah man, just a bunch of us guys are gonna be hangin' in the shed. Come drink with us". As Nick had arrived, he suddenly found himself walking back home after Luke's little pep-talk with him.

"Actually, we decided to head into Atlanta for the night clubs… sorry Nick, but I'm twenty one and I need to experience this shit. Talk later okay, man".

As far as Nick was aware, he had already "experienced shit" loads of times. It's just that this would be the first time he didn't have to be paranoid about someone checking ID.

Nick walked himself back to his house. Moving the rock on his front porch that hid the key. He unlocked the door and entered the darkened home. He ran upstairs to his room and this is where he found himself now.

His mum was out of town and he was in the house alone. Usually Nick loved his solitude. He was always a loner, people tended to drain his energy. But tonight after losing the girl he hoped to give his virginity to, he felt especially clingy.

The phone on his bedside table kept beeping madly, the screen lit up every few seconds and created an ambient lighting within his room. "Fuck off, Facebook!" Nick yelled in annoyance to no one in particular. He hated the idea that people's lives were happening around him as he lay in his bed feeling alone and pathetic.

He finally decided to reach for the phone and check the updates. Hundreds of photos were being uploaded by all his friends. And they were all from Luke's party…

A party that Nick was not at…

The girl who Nick had convinced himself he was in love with was older than him. And suddenly he found himself watching a video of her and Luke on the dance floor of the night club, she was grinding her ass into his crotch. Luke seemed too drunk to give a shit though and just kept yelling "Get me another round!" over the top of the music.

Nick was fuming and stood up from his bed. "ARRRGGHHH!" he screamed, kicking a hole into his wall. "Shit! Shit! FUCKIN' SHIT!" he pounded his palms against his forehead.

A spontaneous sexual frustration had suddenly overcome Nick, and he found himself hastily grasping at his hardened penis through his pants. He stood facing the wall, leaning against it with his left forearm above his head. He rubbed down his length and started to moan to himself. "Gah… argh" He groaned as he quickened the pace.

The sensation wasn't enough through his cargo pants, and he found himself unbuckling his belt and pulling them down to his knees. He looked down at the bulge in his underwear and grapped at it aggressively, rubbing harshly up and down the shaft. "Come on!" He groaned. "Come the fuck on…" After a few more tugs he wasn't getting the relief he needed and suddenly his underwear found itself at his knees as well. His exposed cock was raised up and it brushed against the wall that he still leaned against, leaving little spots of pre-cum. The same pre-cum that had soaked through the groin part of his underwear.

He wrapped his large hand around the base of his member and rubbed it up to the helmet in one smooth motion. He repeated it over and over as the sensation of an orgasm began to overwhelm him. "Oh… oh fuck… oh shit…" He moaned in ecstasy. He kept his grip in place, but grinded his hips fiercely into his hand to create the motion. He could feel himself reaching climax and groaned loudly in response, lifting his head up and dropping it back. "UGH FUCK!" He ejaculated all over the wall and up his stomach and hand, but continued to ride out his orgasm. Once the sensation had past, he panted with his head still back. Nick felt light headed and his eyes were blurry. He hadn't eaten much that day due to feeling the effects of anxiety, and found himself having to take a longer breather than usual after masturbation. He had calmed down and looked at the mess he had made of the wall and himself. "Goddammit", Nick sighed as he spread his hand out. The sticky cum spread across his fingers as he did so.

Nick quickly grabbed the tissues from his bedside table and attempted to wipe himself clean, along with the wall. Needless to say, the wall was getting no cleaner and he found himself having to use a warm soapy cloth on it. He himself had to take a shower.

He stood in the bathroom and looked at the mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "I look like shit…" he commented. He saw a gleaming white in his darkened hair and touched it, only to feel the stickiness again.

"How'd the fuck did I get it there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick entered his bedroom again, after his second shower to remove the mess from his hair. He stood in his doorway and was rubbing a towel over his head, scruffing the hair up in an attempt to dry it. As he pulled the towel away and walked into his room, he threw it over his desk chair and turned to face the hole he had kicked in the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Nick questioned himself. "Why've I always gotta be like this…?"

Nick was prone to fits of rage. As a child he'd always be in fights at school, but as a teen he'd learnt to control his anger. It's just that his dick had become the victim of his assaults.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and realised how sore his genitals felt. "Sorry little buddy…" He looked down, before lying back on the bed. His knees over the edge and his feet were firmly on the ground. Nick looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I need a girlfriend…"

His phone was sitting on his pillow and buzzing nonstop with messages. Nick turned his face to the left to look at it for a moment, before finally reaching his arm over to grab it. Nick was curious as to who would be texting him at this time.

**01/16/2008 Sun 00:37**

**Asshole: **

**[Nick?]**

**[Nick.]**

**[Nick.]**

**[Nick.]**

**[Nick…]**

**[Dickhead!]**

**Me:**

**[Wat!?]**

**Asshole:**

**[U wake man?]**

**Me:**

**[…]**

**[No…]**

**Asshole:**

**[wish u were here.]**

**Me: **

**[Gee thanks…]**

**Asshole:**

**[I can't stop thinkin bout u.]**

**Me:**

**[hahaha funny.]**

**Asshole:**

**[serious… u r on my mind]**

**Me:**

**[Who is this?]**

**Asshole:**

**[Luke.]**

**Me:**

**[No it aint]**

**Asshole:**

**[Yeah it is.]**

**Me:**

**[I dunno who has Lukes phone…]**

**[just fuck off tho.]**

He threw his phone back onto the pillow. The buzzing continued and Nick resorted to turning it off to stop the pranksters.

He decided to lay properly on his bed, laying long ways and pulling the covers over himself. He felt emotionally exhausted and needed sleep. Usually Nick would stay up until the early hours playing video games or watching 80's slasher films, but tonight he couldn't find the energy to (As Nick said…) "waste his life".

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nick was awoken by the loud knocking downstairs. Someone was at his front door. He checked his phone thinking it was midday and his mum was back. But it was only 2:30 am. He'd only been asleep for two hours. He dragged his feet from his bed and shuffled down the stairs, moving slowly towards the door and peeking through the looking glass.

Nick was stunned by who he saw through, he had assumed it was a murderer finally coming to end him. "Why would a murderer knock, fuckwit?" Nick thought to himself.

He opened the door and straight away a highly intoxicated Luke stumbled into his house.

"NIIIIIICCCK!" He slurred. "Hey… _hic_—MAN!"

Nick was greeted with a loud burp as Luke began to make himself laugh. "You would not—beLIEVE! My night, Nick!"

"Shhh… asshole, keep it down", Nick shushed.

Luke just smiled lazily at him and began to head over to the staircase, struggling to place his foot on the first step.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, stunned by his unexpected visit. Especially at this time.

"Just thought since you weren't at my party. I'd bring it to you!" Luke pointed at Nick as he said the last word rather loud and high pitched.

"Shhh", Nick snapped.

Luke tilted his head in confusion. "Ya mum home?"

"No".

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing it's just… Nothing".

Luke smiled and after failing to place his foot on the first step, he turned and stumbled into the lounge room to his right. Falling face flat on Nick's couch.

Nick stood at the doorway and watched as Luke struggled to turn, eventually accomplishing it and managing to sit himself up.

"Got laid tonight", the brunette smiled.

Nick just stared blankly at him. He hated hearing Luke's "got lucky" stories. They happened so much to the point that Nick was convinced that

Luke was full off shit or

He was riddled with every STD under the sun.

"She was a barmaid. Said she'd give me a blow job behind back… but, I don't know what happened. I think I passed out halfway through…" He smiled. "I'll tell you what man. Them city girls know their shit".

Nick just folded his arms and leaned against the doorway as Luke stared off at the television. It was turned off but the man looked at it as if the greatest thing ever was playing. "Maybe it is in his head", Nick thought.

A moment of silence was mutual between them, before Luke had ruined it.

"You ever had sex?" Luke asked out of the blue.

Nick shifted his eyes awkwardly. "Yeah, course I have".

"I'm drunk, Nick", he chuckled. "I ain't gonna remember anythin' you tell me".

Nick's stomach turned. If he was going to ever admit something to Luke, now would be the best time. "Okay… No. I've never had sex".

Luke's eyes widened. "What!? Get the fuck outta here!"

Nick just stood, an embarrassed frown on his face.

"You've never done it", Luke asked unbelievably.

Nick just shook his head. "No, Luke. I am a fuckin' virgin loser… 'cause I've never done it".

Luke noticed that Nick seemed upset as he had said this, causing the older man to stand up and stumble slightly to him. "Hey, Nick. I didn't mean it like that… alright".

Nick looked into Luke's warm chocolate eyes. This was the first time Luke had seemed to actually express genuine sympathy. Too bad he had to be drunk to show it…

"I'm fine, Luke", Nick assured him. "I'm just tired… I really need to get some sleep so you should probably get"—

Nick was cut off as Luke's lips pressed roughly against his own. The kiss was deep, wet and extremely hot. Luke had his eyes closed in pure passion as he placed his hands on either side of Nick's waist. Nick had his eyes wide open, startled by what was happening. After a moment, Nick had melted into the kiss and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. He closed his eyes and began to feel his mouth being forced open by Luke's tongue. He moaned, enjoying the way Luke's tongue rolled over his own. He could feel Luke's lips curl into a smile around his mouth and the warm air from his chuckle. "You like that?" He asked huskily. Nick just opened his eyes slightly, as his head was leaning back to the wall panting softly in pleasure, and stared his blue eyes into Luke's. Luke grinned at his lack of answer, seeing the way he was making Nick feel was enough to excite him. He placed his lips against Nick's neck and began to plant soft nibbles and sucks down to his collarbone, Nick continued to moan as Luke ran his hand slowly down Nick's chest. "Oh… oh shit", Nick moaned in pleasure.

The hand was brushing its way down Nick's abdomen as Luke ran the tip of his tongue back up his neck and began to nibble gently on his earlobe.

"God… damn…" Nick gasped.

The hand had finally reached Nick's groin and the young man could feel his genitals being groped yearningly. He widened his eyes in realisation of what was occurring and suddenly Nick found himself wincing in shame away from Luke's touch, grabbing Luke's hand with his own and pulling it off harshly.

"Stop!" Nick snapped.

Luke looked at him, concerned. "What is it? Did I do somethin' wrong? …shit, I'm goin' to fast, aren't I?"

"No", Nick replied. "Just… I'm not gay".

"Okay", Luke smiled. "I'm not either". As he said this he moved his mouth back to the young man's neck to continue lustfully sucking and licking.

Nick pushed him away. "Luke! I'm serious!"

Luke seemed disappointed by the rejection. "So—ugh… You don't wanna do this?"

"Luke, you're drunk", Nick replied apologetically. "You don't want this either".

"Pull down your pants and I'll show you how much I want it…"

Nick widened his eyes. "What…?"

"I said pull down your pants…"

Luke's face had darkened as he stared threateningly at Nick.

Nick felt vulnerable to his best friend… in his own home…

He was afraid what would happen if he didn't obey.

He began to lower his hands to the brim of his pants.

Luke just stared hungrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really inexperienced at writing smut, so I apologise if this does nothing for you :) heheh**

* * *

Nick couldn't recall the last few minutes of how he had gotten from the lounge room to his bed. It was like Luke had suddenly sobered up, groping at Nick's ass and pushing him gently from behind in a gesture to make his way up to the room.

As they had entered, Nick had turned to Luke quickly. "Don't do this, man", he pleaded. His answer was a shove on the chest that made him fall back onto his double bed.

Nick had been forced by the older man to take his pants off downstairs. So he found himself in his shirt and boxers as Luke, who was still fully clothed, was standing at the foot of the bed. Luke crawled on his hands and knees and started to slowly make his way up to Nick's face, only to press his chest down against Nick's groin, sliding his hands under to pull up Nick's shirt and smooch the soft skin of his stomach. Luke's right hand was caressing and running up Nick's side, as his left was supporting him and keeping him stable against the bed.

"Luke", Nick gasped in panic and pleasure. "Stop, come on… please, stop".

Luke lifted his head from the man's stomach, looking into Nick's soft blue eyes that were filled with an innocence. An innocence that Luke wanted to take.

"It's alright, man. Trust me", Luke smiled flirtatiously. "I'm gonna make you forget about that slut. I promise you that".

Nick shuddered at his words, only to cut himself off with his own moaning as Luke had pushed his shirt up further and made his way up to his chest. He was sucking and running his tongue over Nick's soft supple nipple. Nick couldn't help but enjoy the sensation, and his nipples stiffened as he tilted his head back. His mouth was slightly open as his breathing quickened. Luke took the opportunity to target Nick's neck, pressing his warm lips against the sensitive skin and nipping gently, lapping his tongue out every so often between the gentle bites he gave.

Nick closed his eyes and squeezed them tight, he felt disgusted with himself but Luke was working wonders on his body. He had yearned to feel this way for a long time. He'd just never expected that his "lady's man" best friend would be the one to do it.

Nick let out delicate moans, exciting Luke whose body was now lined with Nick's and was hovering above the younger man, looking down into Nick's blue eyes. "I hear you moanin' like a whore", Luke growled huskily. "We haven't even started yet".

Luke straddled Nick, pulling the rest of the younger man's shirt over his head. As he did so, Nick raised his arms above to the bed head to aid Luke in stripping him, but this just caused Luke to grab his wrists and pin them there after the shirt was off.

Nick looked from his pinned wrists up to Luke's face, to see him smirking hungrily. Suddenly Luke began to grind himself into Nick at a slow pace. Nick could feel the full force of the grinding through his boxers, along with the hardened form of Luke's already erect penis.

Continuing his grinding motion, Luke had let go of Nick's wrists and began to pull his own shirt off. As his abdomen began to expose from under the material, Nick found himself placing his hands at Luke's sides and gently running his fingers over the man's toned figure. Nick could feel the defined muscles rolling and tightening in Luke's stomach as he dry humped. As Luke threw his own shirt to the floor, he brought his face down to Nick's whilst not letting up on his pace. He wrapped his arms under Nick's neck to support his head, and drew his face against the dark haired boy's.

Their noses brushed together and Luke groaned in pleasure at the feel of Nick's member hardening against his crotch. The hot breath from a moaning Nick steamed against Luke's face, before he stopped it by running his tongue across Nick's bottom lip, before forcing it inside.

Nick's mouth was still wide open as Luke's tongue roamed around. "Lu…Luke… more…" He struggled to say through the warm moist feeling.

Luke continued to make out with Nick, who had deepened the kiss after begging him for more. Luke's fingers brushed their way back down to Nick's boxers. The fingers came to a rest on the hardened cock, only for them to brush up and down the length.

"Yes… god, yes…" Nick pleaded through the kiss. Luke had stopped his grinding and raised himself from the kiss. Nick looked up at him, disappointed and slightly stunned. "Why'd you stop?" he asked. Luke was fiddling with the buckle of his pants, too drunk to achieve anything, and Nick knew immediately what to do. He lifted his upper body to sit up, reaching for Luke's buckle and pulling his pants, running his hands from the small of Luke's back and brushing over his ass, down midway on his thighs.

Luke was still straddling Nick's lap as they stared into each other's eyes. Nick had repositioned his hands on Luke's toned ass, as Luke wrapped his arms back around Nick's neck. He pressed his lips down on Nick's, sliding his tongue in and softly biting at the man's upper lip.

After a moment of deep kissing and making out, with Luke continuing to grind against Nick, the two started to fluster as they reached climax. The sensation wasn't enough to cause them to ejaculate but Luke had a backup plan.

"You first", he had smiled to Nick, as he began to kiss his way back down Nick's body. Pushing him back down on the bed as he did so.

Luke had finally made his way to Nick's boxers, grabbing the waistband with his teeth and pulling them down, shuffling his whole body back to do so.

Nick looked down, clenching his teeth in urge, to see Luke's surprised expression towards the large erection that stood before him.

"Shit Nick…" Luke laughed. "No wonder you walk funny".

Nick was about to respond with something smug, but threw his head back in pure delight as Luke gripped the top of his penis, pulling down smoothly to the base in order to expose more of the head from the foreskin. Nick looked down to watch what Luke was doing, noting that his manhood was glistening with precum and now the saliva of Luke who had wrapped his lips around and began to suck sloppily. "Ah… wow", Nick shuddered at the sensation. Luke looked up seductively at Nick as he continued to suck. He deep throated almost down to the base, before running his soft lips gently back to the tip. As he reached the tip, he began to roll his tongue out over the slit and started to force the tip inside. Nick began to buck his hips as his urethra was stimulated. "Oh god…" he groaned. "Luke… fuck".

Luke moved his hands up Nick's chest and brought them to his mouth. He pulled away momentarily from the blowjob and spoke. "Suck the fingers good or this'll hurt".

Nick became a little concerned, but did as the man said, sucking and leaving a deposit of saliva all over his fingers.

When he was finished, Luke drew his hand back down and started to finger Nick's opening, pushing his finger gently inside the anus.

Nick buckled his knees and grinded his hips wildly. He moaned passionately and Luke snapped at him. "Calm down, man. I'm not even fuckin' doing anything yet".

"Sor… sorry", Nick gasped.

Luke started with the one finger, gently pushing it in and out, before inserting a second. He had placed his mouth against the entrance and pushed his tongue inside as well. Nick was close to ejaculation, experiencing an orgasm that made him grab hold of the sheets and arch his back.

Suddenly Nick had felt Luke's fingers scissor apart before a large mass filled him. "Oh man, you feel tight", Luke had groaned as he forced his way inside. Tears of pain started to form in Nick's eyes as his body adjusted to Luke's slow pace. "You alright?" Luke had asked after beginning to pick up his speed. Nick wailed in both pleasure and angst, "harder, just… just FUCK ME LUKE!"

At the demand, Luke pulled Nick up so he was on his hands and knees. He grabbed onto Nick's sides and used him to help increase the force of his thrusts. Nick grunted every time Luke pushed in, but it soon changed to a whorish moan as the penis hit against his prostate gland.

Luke pulled Nick up, placing one hand on the other man's chest and pressing against his back, reaching around to wrap his other hand on Nick's penis. Luke fucked harder as he kissed the back and side of Nick's neck passionately.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god", Nick panted each time his prostate was hit. He could feel his own erection throbbing.

"Nick… I'm gonna"—"Me too!"

The two ejaculated, Nick was about to black out from the exertion of his orgasm but Luke continued to ride his out inside of Nick.

As Luke pulled out, Nick could feel the hot semen begin to seep out and down his leg. Luke had Nick's seed all over his hand and stumbled to the bathroom to wash it off and put back on his clothes.

Nick laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling, listening to the water moving through the pipes as Luke turned on the taps in the bathroom.

His heart was fluttering in his chest as he exhaled and inhaled quickly to calm himself.

He began to think about what had just occurred. He had lost his virginity… to Luke.

Was he in love with his best friend…? Maybe it wasn't love, but it had to be something, right?

He positioned himself on the bed, lying on his side as he faced the door, waiting for Luke to return. He saw a shadow outside his room start to descend the stairs. Nick shot up and ran downstairs, as Luke was about to pull the front door close behind him.

"Luke?" Nick called. "You're just leavin'?"

Luke grinned at the young man, the drunk appearance returning to him. "Sorry man, but there's two more people that missed my party".

Luke shut the door closed, blocking the street light from seeping into the dark home.

Nick stood alone at the foot of the stairs.

"Fuckin' asshole…"


End file.
